


Come Back Home

by vlvtfireside



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Author Cried While Writing This, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mention of wedding, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlvtfireside/pseuds/vlvtfireside
Summary: "He wanted to tell him that he loved him more than anything and anyone on this entire earth and even this in whole galaxy that was infinite.Just like his love for his childhood best friend and husband.But he couldn't do that.Despite how much he wanted to - Tooru was not coming back home."
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 5





	Come Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this months ago when i couldn't sleep and my sister was listening to Where's My Love by SYML sue me i love writing iwaoi angst even though they're my comfort ship.

"Be careful."

"Of course."

"Come back home."

"I always come back to you."

Why did he break his promise? He never broke any single promise he made to him during those 28 years they were together. He was always there when he needed him, he was always there no matter what. He never lied to him.

So, what went wrong? Why did he not come back home?

He was supposed to go and grab something he accidentally left on the desk of his office. And then he would be back home to him.

It was supposed to happen before he could even realize he left the house. 

Before he left, he had this weird feeling that maybe letting him drive in that weather, letting him drive when he was still not that good of a driver, letting him leave house at 11 at night and drive on frozen road was a bad idea. But he decided to ignore it. 

He never ignored his instincts, no matter what happened. Every time he got bad feeling about something, he always told _him_ first and he listened, calmed him down and tell him that everything was okay. But he never ignored his instincts because he knew they were always right. He knew that very well.

Nut that night... that night he decided that it wouldn't cause anything bad, would it? Nothing would happen to him. There was no possibility that something bad would happen to him. He would be back home to him.

For god's sake, he was not a teenager anymore, he knew how to take care of himself pretty well. He knew how to avoid trouble and go back home safely.

But sometimes accidents happen and there's no way to avoid them. Because if there was a way, he would do anything to avoid and go back home to him. he would avoid it and go back home and home was not a place for him, it was a person and he knew how much coming back home meant to him.

If there was anything that he could do to avoid leaving him, he would do it.

He knew he would. 

Even after every stupid fight, yelling, tears and trying to hold back from breaking everything around them, after storming out from house so he wouldn't say anything that would not cause anything good - Tooru always came back to him. No matter what.

He came back to home - to Hajime - smile widely as soon as he saw his husband waiting for him in the doorway, waiting for him to wrap his hands around his waist and kiss him softly.

Just like Tooru always loved him to do.

God, he would sacrifice anything in whole world to do that again.

He wanted to hear the knock on the door and he wanted to see his husband again. He wanted to see him smile again. He wanted to watch movies with him again. He wanted to see the way his face lighted up whenever Hajime started talking about their story together. About their _life_ together. He wanted to play with his hair as he was falling asleep in his lap. He wanted to watch Tooru doing that small habit of his - whenever he was nervous, he always started playing with the ring on his hand.

He wanted to go out with him again. He wanted to go to dates with him again. He wanted to watch sunsets with him again because he loved the colors mixing as they reflected on Tooru's face - it made him look more beautiful than Hajime could even put into the words.

He wanted to hold him again. He wanted to feel the warmth of him when he had his back pressed against Hajime's chest as he slept peacefully while Hajime had his hand wrapped around Tooru’s body like he was protecting him from anything bad that would even dare to cause him any harm.

He wanted to kiss him gently again.

He wanted to hold him again.

He wanted to make sure Tooru knew Hajime was there for him whenever he felt down.

He wanted to tell him that he loved him more than anything and anyone on this entire earth and even this in whole galaxy that was infinite.

Just like his love for his childhood best friend and husband.

But he couldn't do that.

Despite how much he wanted to - Tooru was not coming back home.

 _Ever_.

Hajime was leaning against the wall next to door of balcony, deeply in his thoughts while playing with the ring on his finger - habit he picked up from Tooru.

He looked over at the picture from their wedding day.

He didn't remember either of them being that happy ever before. It felt good.

It felt good because he was getting married to his childhood friend and he was planning spending the rest of his life with him.

The thoughts caused Hajime's eyes to feel with tears and make their way down on his cheeks. He wrapped his hands around his body and he suddenly felt small.

And he felt so _lost_. Lost because the person he spent his whole life with, the person that was always there for him no matter what life threw at him or them, now was gone.

It was painful.

More painful than anything that Hajime has ever experienced in his entire life.

Because suddenly, the person he spent 28 years with and was planning spending even more - was gone and he was never coming back to him.

"Why... You promised. You promised you'd come back home, you promised you'd always come back to me. In your vow, you promised that you would never leave me no matter what. So, why did you? Why did you not come back home to me? We were supposed to cuddle on couch and watch movies - it was your turn to pick which movie we would watch. Then we would talk about our future and then you'd fall asleep in my arms. Then I'd carry you to bed, kiss you on forehead and wrap my hands around you, falling asleep with you in my arms. That's what was supposed to happen. Why did you leave me? Why did you break your promise? Why didn't you come back home to me? I want, no, I _need_ you to come back to me, Tooru. Because I don’t know what to do here without you, I don’t know if this life has any value without you by my side. I don’t know if there is anything here for me that I can look forward to without you supporting me. I know you’re listening to me. I know you’re up there, somewhere – because I’m sure as hell you’re not down there – listening to me and watching over me. I know your heart breaks every time you see me crying while hugging your pillow, I know your heart breaks every time I decline our friends’ offer to meet up… I know they want to help me, to make me feel better, _somehow_ , but I don’t know if there is anyone out there who is capable to make me happy the way you did, Tooru. I know you probably have that sad smile on your face right now and I know you’re thinking that I need to move on – I know I have to, but I don’t know how. I don’t know if I want to move on, Tooru. I don’t know if I want to leave everything we had behind, I don’t know if I want to touch or love someone else the way I loved you since we were in middle school. I don’t know if I want to do that… I just want you to come back home to me, Tooru. Why aren’t you coming back? Promised you would always be here for me, so why aren’t you here, why aren't you with me when i need you?”

Hajime didn’t even know how he ended up on the floor, leaning against the wall with his back as he sobbed his heart out till his throat started to hurt while holding the ring that he’s put on his husband’s finger five and half years ago.

All he knew that there was a huge emptiness inside him.

That he just wanted _his_ Tooru back.

God, he would give anything to have him back home.


End file.
